


the change of a lifetime

by Kaat30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Liam Dunbar, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Kidnapped Stiles, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Kitsune Minho, M/M, Merman Stiles, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Winchester Family, Top Newt, Werecoyote Malia, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, werecoyote newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaat30/pseuds/Kaat30
Summary: Stiles has been gone for 3 years and the pack is loosing hope on ever finding him, but just an hour before his 21th birthday Stiles returned to Beacon Hills with 2 boys named Newt and Minho.The pack learns that all 3 of them were kidnapped by W.C.K.D. and were put in a maze which they escaped and escaped the W.C.K.D. facility only to enter the scortch, where they lost some of their friends and where their friend Theresa betrayd them.what will happen when W.C.K.D. followed the 3 of them to Beacon Hills  and are hell driven on getting Newt, Minho and Stiles ,or Thomas as they call him, back?and what happens when it turns out Newt and Minho are supernatural?find it all out in "The change of a lifetime"





	1. characters

**Stiles Stilinski/Thomas:**

****

Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski is the son of 'sheriff' Noah, who is his only family after his mother died, and the best friend of Scott McCall. Stiles finds out Scott has been changed into a werewolf, and starts to acknowledge the supernatural. Stiles does his best to support Scott in coming to grips with his new identity, navigate the supernatural world and keep the people they care for safe and fight back against their enemies. He has an intense, unrequited crush on Lydia Martin. Stiles' relationship with Lydia resolves into becoming a close friendship. He undergoes a Druid sacrifice to take his father's place as a Guardian which reawakens the Nemeton. As a consequence of the sacrifice, Stiles is possessed by a Nogitsune (a dark spirit). He has himself institutionalized as to protect everyone around him and he starts a relationship with Malia Tate. With the Pack's help, Stiles is finally exorcised of Void Stiles. Stiles goes missing 3 months after the exorcise and is taken to W.C.K.D. (World in Catastrophe: Killzone Department) they erase his memories and that's when his life as Thomas starts. Thomas wakes up in a with no memory except for his name. When the lift opens, he is surrounded by other boys who also have no memory except their names. This place is called The Glade. The Glade is surrounded by a gigantic Maze with walls moving and changing every single night. Every morning, the doors to the Maze open, and every night they close. As Thomas adjusts to life in the Glade, he befriends a younger boy named Chuck. When Thomas wants to go into the Maze to try to find a way out, he feels that he should be a Runner. Then, when a girl comes up in the box, Alby and Newt call Thomas over because they feel that the girl and Thomas have a connection. Thomas denies having any memory of her, but he does feel like he knows her. In the morning, Alby and Mnho go into the Maze to inspect an apparently dead Griever Minho found. At night, just as the walls begin to close, Thomas sees Minho dragging an unconscious Alby towards the Glade; the Griever had been playing dead and Alby had been stung. Thomas wants to go and help, and, ignoring the rules, dashes into the Maze right before the walls close. Thomas, Alby, and Minho are the first people to survive in the Maze for a whole night because Thomas killed a griever by trapping it between the closing walls. Alby is given an antidote for his Griever sting. When Thomas visits him, Alby tries to tell Thomas what he saw during his changing. When Teresa (the girl) is fully recovered, she rushes to Thomas. They talk and begin to form a bond. They also realize that they must have known each other before coming to the Maze. With the Walls no longer closing, Grievers begin to enter the Glade each night, taking one kid at a time. Thomas and Teresa eventually figure out a code to the Maze. Thomas gets stung purposely by a Griever so he can remember his life before the Maze. He learns that there is only one way of escape: through the Griever Hole. The Gladers make it through the Griever Hole, losing half of their number, including Alby. They are greeted by Gally. Gally has a gun and fired it at Thomas, but Chuck takes the hit by jumping in front of Thomas, Minho kills Gally. Then a rescue team comes in and seemingly kills the WICKED members, rescuing the Gladers. They were never rescued and W.C.K.D. has been behind the whole thing. They escape the W.C.K.D. and travel 100 miles of wasteland, in order to reach a safe haven and escape from W.C.K.D. On the way, the Gladers meet Brenda and Jorge. When they think they are safe from W.C.K.D. Theresa tells Thomas she is sorry and had to do it, she told W.C.K.D. were they were and betrayed them. W.C.K.D. kills a lot of people and the others were taken back to the facility, Thomas, Newt and Minho are the only people to escape but when they get far enough from W.C.K.D. they start remembering their old lives.

 

**Scott McCall:**

Scott McCall lives in Beacon Hills with his mother, Melissa McCall, is best friends with Stiles Stilinski, attends Beacon Hills High School and has a part-time job as a veterinarian assistant to Alan Deaton. Scott becomes a new werewolf, after being bitten by an alpha, Peter Hale. Scott struggles to control his transformations, adapt to his new life, and balance his high school relationships with the help of Stiles and fellow werewolf Derek Hale. He falls in love with Allison Argent, a member of a family which becomes a source of drama and turmoil in his life and works to protect his friends and family from human and supernatural enemies. Scott undergoes a sacrifice, along with Stiles and Allison, to take Melissa's place as a guardian to save her from the Darach, which reawakens the Nemeton. He rises to alpha rank by becoming a true alpha, forms his pack and takes up the role of protecting the town and the people of Beacon Hills. Although he is the face of the pack, the planning and leadership aspects that lead to success tend to fall to other members of the pack and their allies or become a group effort. Scott starts a new romance with Kira Yukimura and determinedly exorcises Stiles of a nogitsune, but is struck with grief by Allison's death. Scott moved on with his life and his relationship with Kira. he's miserable from the moment he found out Stiles was missing and has been looking for him ever since. He accidentally bites Liam Dunbar while saving his life, creating his first Beta. He takes Liam under his wing, teaching him how to be a werewolf. Scott goes along with his pack to stop the deadpool and save his friends from death, whilst contemplating whether or not he should resort to being a killer, firmly deciding the latter in the end.

**Newt:**

Newt was in the maze for 3 years, Newt was second-in-command to Alby. He and Thomas formed a friendship. After Alby went through the changing, Newt became the unofficial leader of the glade, doing his best to keep order. When they escaped the W.C.K.D. facility Newt remembered an important part of his life, he is a werecoyote and he has an older brother. When they were betrayed by Theresa and escaped W.C.K.D., he told Minho and Thomas and both of them took it very well and revealed their knowledge of the super natural.

**Minho:**

****

Minho has been in the maze for 3 years and is the leader of the runners. After being trapped in the maze at night with Alby and Thomas he wants Thomas to become one of the runners, he and Thomas find a way out and they lead the other gladers there and they escape the maze. When they escaped the W.C.K.D. facility Minho remembered he is a Kitsune and he remembers he has a sister. When they were betrayed by Theresa and escaped W.C.K.D., Newt told him and Thomas he was a werecoyote and after Thomas told them what he knew about the supernatural he told them about him being a kitsune.

**Sheriff Noah Stilinski:**

****

Noah Stilinski is the sheriff of Beacon Hills, the father of Stiles Stilinski the widower of his mother, Claudia Stilinski and close friends with Melissa McCall, Scott's mother. The Sheriff works on solving the murders as well as other criminal activity in Beacon Hills, but is unaware of the supernatural nature and presence in the town. He comes across the killing spree committed by the Darach, and is brought into the supernatural side when he's abducted by the dark Druid along with Melissa McCall and Chris Argent, but they are saved by Scott's pack. Stilinski gains a new assistant deputy Jordan Parrish, and works with the Pack and their allies to save Stiles when he was possessed by a nogitsune. When he finds out his son is missing his world crashes down and he uses all the time he has to search for his son and the only family he has left, he needs to get stiles home before he turns 21 so he can tell his son the secret he's been keeping from Stiles since he was born.vv

**Lydia Martin:**

****

Lydia Martin is Beacon Hill's most popular student and the girlfriend of Jackson Whitthemore. Lydia becomes Allison's best friend. She is then bitten by Peter Hale. Lydia recovers from her attack, but then exhibits supernatural attributes as her latent supernatural powers awaken. She is possessed by Peter, so to orchestrate his resurrection. She saves Jackson, allowing him to be cured of being a kanima, coming into her friends' world. Lydia has formed a close bond with Stiles Stilinski, starts an affair with the werewolf Aiden, discovers she is a Banshee, and becomes a founding member of Scott's pack. Lydia resolves to learn how her banshee abilities work and how to control them, goes along with the pack to save Stiles' life, making contact with fellow banshee Meredith Walker. She is devastated over the deaths of Allison and Aiden. When Stiles went missing, she realized the feelings she had for the boy and she promised herself to never stop looking for him. Lydia, along with the pack, works to solve the mystery behind the deadpool, the identity of the Benefactor and recruits Meredith to help her. She discovers her banshee heritage came from her late paternal grandmother Lorraine Martin. Lydia learns a mislead Meredith was the Benefactor all along.

**Malia tate:**

****

Malia Tate is a born werecoyote, the adopted daughter of Henry Tate and the birth child of Peter Hale and Corrine. Malia survived an assassination by Corrine that resulted in a car crash that triggered her first coyote shapeshift, causing the deaths of her adoptive mom Evelyn and little sister. Malia subsequently lived in the wilderness for eight years as a fully shapeshifted coyote. Malia is discovered by Scott and Stiles, restored to human form by Scott's alpha roar and is reunited with her dad. Afterwards, she joins Scott's pack, becomes Stiles's girlfriend, enrolls in Beacon Hills High School and is helped by the pack to reintegrate back into human society. Malia readjusts to her humanity with Stiles becoming her first anchor for control, but loses him not long after and will stop at nothing to get him back. She goes along with the pack to fight back against Kate Argent, the assassins for the deadpool, but learns she was adopted, and that Peter Hale is her birth father which he takes advantage of.

**Derek Hale:**

****

Derek is a beta werewolf, in conflict with the Argent family, a reluctant ally of Scott and Stiles, and is searching for an alpha who murdered his sister, Laura Hale. To avenge Laura's death and prevent Scott from dealing with the burden of being an alpha when he didn't even want to be a werewolf, he kills the alpha, his uncle Peter Hale. Now an alpha, he bites Jackson Whittemore. Derek forms a pack biting Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. He discovers that Jackson's bite went wrong, turning him into a Kanima which started killing people at the command of a kanima master. Derek takes responsibility for this and attempts to stop it from killing more people. All the while he also had to deal with the Argents, especially Gerard Argent, hunting him and his pack. Erica and Boyd became frightened by the mounting dangers they faced and decided to run away, but were captured by the Argents and later by the Alpha Pack. Scott went behind Derek's back in formulating a plan to stop Gerard by replacing his cancer medication with mountain ash so that he would reject the bite. He then forced Derek, who was paralyzed by kanima venom, to bite Gerard, incapacitating the hunter. With the help of a newly resurrected Peter they find out how to turn Jackson from a kanima into a werewolf. They accomplish this with the help of Lydia, who Jackson was able to recognize while in his kanima state. Derek finds himself at war with the alpha pack, discovers his long-lost younger sister Cora Hale is alive and reunites with her, but is shattered following the deaths of Erica and Boyd. Derek sacrifices his alpha status and power to heal a dying Cora, who had been poisoned by Jennifer. He plays a major role in defeating Deucalion and Jennifer by outwitting her into using up her power to heal Deucalion's sight, a debt that Deucalion later repays by sending Braeden to free him from the Calaveras. After sacrificing his alpha status, Derek appears to be an exception to the usual alpha-beta-omega werewolf status roles as he does not join Scott's pack as a beta, but maintains a level of strength somewhere between his alpha state and his beta state. Derek deciphers a message left for him by Stiles on Stiles' chessboard and leads in a final stand against the Nogitsune and the oni, then comforts a dying Aiden. It turns out Stiles has become Derek's anchor. But when Derek just found his anchor, he lost him again and won't stop until he gets him back. Derek is cast under a spell by which de-ages him into a teenager, making it easier for Kate to manipulate him again as she had in the past. On returning to his normal age Derek slowly loses his werewolf powers, effectively becoming human. He becomes friends with Braeden while she teaches him hand-to-hand combat and how to use handguns, but he later implicitly ends their relationship while rejecting her weapons before heading to Mexico on a mission to rescue Scott and Kira. Derek is killed by a berserker, but is reborn as an evolved werewolf with the ability to transform into a full wolf, the most powerful transformation a werewolf can achieve.

 

**Kira Yukimura:**

****

Kira Yukimura is Ken and Noshiko Yukimura's daughter. Kira is a new student at Beacon Hills High School. Kira starts and pursues a romantic connection with Scott. Later, she is told the supernatural lives of him and his pack, she learns she herself is a Kitsune. She then discovers her parents' secrets, that her mother is also a kitsune, and who summoned the to Beacon Hills. Kira discovers her power and assists Scott's pack in their battle against the nogitsune. Kira is now an official member of the pack, best friends with Lydia and Malia, who are worried sick about a missing Stiles who she hardly knew. She starts a romantic relationship with Scott and Noshiko starts to mentor her in using her powers. Kira, along with the Pack, fights back against the assassins hired for the deadpool and forges her first kitsune tail.

**Isaac Lahey:**

****

Isaac Lahey is a teenager living with his father, and a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School. Isaac is continuously abused at his own father's hands. He is bitten by Derek, becoming a beta werewolf and the first member of Derek's pack, followed by Erica and Boyd. Isaac becomes close friends with Scott, and assists him and Derek in defeating Gerard Argent and saving Jackson. Isaac develops romantic feelings for Allison, Scott's ex-girlfriend. He moves in with Scott and his mother, Melissa, finally finding a surrogate family. In the fight against, the darach, Isaac serves as Allison's tether for her to come back to life from a Druid human sacrifice ritual and becomes a founding member of Scott's pack. Allison and Isaac become a couple. He takes part in the mission to save Stiles from a nogitsune's posession. Isaac is saved from an oni by Allison but is struck with grief when she is killed. He and Chris Argent uncovers the means to destroy the Oni, killing the three demons and Isaac imprisons in the nogitsune, to honor Allison's memory. Isaac has a breakdown when he learns that Stiles is missing and realizes how much he cares for the boy

**Liam Dunbar:**

****

Liam Dunbar is a new freshman at Beacon Hills High School, best friends with Mason and a new player on the lacrosse team. Liam is attacked by a wendigo, then is bitten by Scott to save his life. He then joins Scott's pack, becoming Scott's first beta and learning everything supernatural from the Pack and about the missing Stiles. Liam learns his rival from Devonfort Prep, Brett Talbott is also a werewolf from the pack of Satomi Ito. Liam works with the pack to find out who's behind the Deadpool, but becomes riddled with fear, paranoia after multiple attempts on his life. He overcomes his trauma with help from Brett, becoming friends with him and saves Scott's life when the latter is transformed into a berserker by Kate. 


	2. he's back

Stiles has been missing for 3 years, it's just a couple of hours before the boy's 21th birthday and the McCall/Hale pack is gathered at the Sheriff's house to spend the sad day together. All of them are slowly losing hope of ever finding the boy again. "Do you think we'll ever get Stiles back?" Kira asked softly. "I really don't know anymore, he must still be alive because Lydia still feels him, right Lyds?" Malia replied and Lydia just nodded.

"I need him back, he turns 21 in a few hours. I promised his mother, I would take him to the cave where I met her." sheriff Stilinski said while pacing around the living room. Everyone just looked at the sheriff with sad eyes, they still have families, even Derek still had Peter, but the sheriff lost his last family member when Stiles went missing. "Guys, I feel like something supernatural just entered Beacon Hills, and I feel like one of them are dying" Lydia suddenly announced, making everybody look up at her.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets see if we can find these creatures" Derek said and everybody started to get up. Scott got on his bike with Kira, Derek got into his car with Malia, Lydia, Liam and Isaac following, Isaac got into the passenger seat while the other 3 got into the back. Sheriff Stilinski and Jordan Parrish got into the sheriff's police car, they all drove to the Woods quickly.

"So we're just going to look for some supernatural creatures that may be dangerous" Jordan asked as he got out of the car. "Yes Parrish that is exactly what we're going to do" Scott said as they entered the Woods.

"Does any of you smell something?" Lydia asked after walking for a while. "I do smell something familiar" Malia replied softly. They've been walking through the Woods for 2 hours now and they still haven't found anything when Liam spoke up.

"I hear 3 heartbeats" he slowly whispered while looking around him to find which way the sound is coming from. Out of nowhere an Arrow came flying just an inch from Isaac's face into the tree behind them.

"WHO DID THAT" Derek yelled angry because somebody shot at his Beta. "What are you doing here?" a voice behind them asked. They turned around and saw a hooded figure holding a bow with an Arrow pointing at them.

"Well, you see ...... we are looking for some ......... people who entered the Woods this evening" Lydia explained to the hooded stranger. "You're a banshee ........ I don't trust banshee's" the figure replied.

"Well, who will you trust?" Scott asked getting frustrated. The hooded figure looked slowly at all of them. "Actually, I don't trust any of you, but I'm gonna trust the kitsune mostly because my friend is one" the hooded person said after a while, everybody looked at Kira.

"What Lydia said is right, she felt some people entering Beacon Hills and she felt one of them dying" Kira said to the hooded figure. "Then you know not to get in our way" the hooded figure said with a cold voice.

"What kind of creature are you?" Jordan asked curiously. "I am a werecoyote, but I am not the one who is sick" he replied, getting ready to walk away. "WAIT, we can help, we can take your friend to someone who can help him" sheriff Stilinski yelled after him.

The hooded figure stopped in his tracks and stood there for a while. "okay, follow me, but if you hurt him I'll kill all of you" he said softly and continued walking with the pack following behind him.

After walking for a while they started to see a campfire and near it were sitting 2 boys, one clearly holding up the other. The hooded figure run towards the 2 boys and kneeled down in front of the boy who was clearly the one dying.

The pack slowly walked further into the clearing and towards the 3 boys when the dying boy's face came into view and they all gasped at who it was. "STILES" Scott yelled and started to run closer, but was stopped by the other boy pointing a sword at him while the hooded figure kept Stiles sitting up.

"Keep your distance, mud" the Asian looking boy said. "What are you doing with him? He's been missing for 2 years, did you kidnap him?" Derek started to say with anger in his voice while standing next to Scott.

"You really think we would hurt him? You stupid shank" the Asian boy replied. "Min, ........ it's okay......... they're friends" stiles' weak voice said. "What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked softly. "we don't know, he keeps getting weaker every day." the Asian boy tells them while looking back at Stiles.

Kira slowly walked closer to Scott and Derek, and when her eyes land on the Asian boy she gasps. "Minho?" she asked quietly with tears in her eyes. "Kira?" the boy replied and she just nods and pulls him into a hug, not scared at his sword.

"Wait, what is happening?" Isaac asked seeing Kira hugging the Asian boy. "T-this is my twin brother who went missing 3 years ago" Kira whispered, not letting go of her brother. Sheriff Stilinski and Jordan quikcly passed the Asian boy and sat down in front of Stiles and the hooded boy.

The boy took his hood of making Jordan gasp. "Newton..... i-is that you?" Jordan asked and the boy nodded and was pulled into a hug by Jordan while sheriff Stilinski took a hold of his dying son. "How long have you been away from water?" he whispered in his son's ear while holding the boy close.

Newt heard the question with his super hearing and decided to answer. "There was no water in the maze, neither in the scorch and also none on our way here, just a bit to drink, it's been at least 4 months since he had a proper shower and proper contact with water." he replied while still being held by Jordan.

"I know how to save him" sheriff Stilinski said.  
  


 

 


	3. chapter one ~ Cranks

The pack has been walking for quite a while, and the sheriff won't tell any of them where they're going. "Sheriff, I don't know where you're going, but we've never been in this part of the forest before" Isaac said while getting a bit creeped out. "Alright, that's it give Thomas to me and Newt and we'll figure something out, can't you see he's dying? You're wasting time here" Minho complained to sheriff Stilinski.

"Trust me were almost there, I won't let my son die trust me" the sheriff said while carrying an unconscious Stiles further through the forest. "So where are we going?" Liam asked curiously. "There" the sheriff said, the pack looked up and saw a mountain with an opening in it. After that no one said anything anymore and they all slowly followed sheriff Stilinski into the entrance of the cave. When they've been walking through the cave for 10 minutes they finally see an end to the small trail they're on and they enter a large room with some sort of pool in it.

"What is this place?" Lydia asked as she was looking at the place while sheriff Stilinski put stiles down near the edge of the pool. "This is where I met Stiles' mother" the sheriff explained while looking at the water. "You met Claudia here?" Scott asked the sheriff in disbelieve. "Claudia isn't his mother Scott, his mother is a beautiful woman named Kailani" the sheriff confessed as he grabbed his badge of his uniform. "Wait Kailani as in queen Kailani? Queen of the merpeople?" Derek asked surprised while the sheriff dropped his badge into the water. "Exactly" the sheriff replied as the pool started glowing. Suddenly a female swam into the pool and when she surfaced, they saw the face of a beautiful woman, she was wearing a crown and had a beautiful gold/purple fishtail.

"Noah, why are you so late? Did you forget our son's 21th birthday? Where is MieczysÅ‚aw? Why are there so many people here" the woman started rattling. "Kailani please calm down I'll explain everything later, but you need to help our son right now, he hasn't been near water in a long time" sheriff Stilinski said. The woman, whose name apparently is Kailani, looked to the side and saw stiles laying on the ground unconscious. "My poor baby, Noah, please get him into the water, " she instructed and the sheriff did as she said while the others looked astonished at what's happening in front of them.

Kailani grabbed the dying boy in her arms and closed her eyes, the blue stone in her necklace started glowing really bright, so bright that nobody could see what's happening in the pool anymore. After a while the light died down and they all looked what happened. Kailani was still holding stiles but where his legs used to be they now see a bright blue with gold fishtail, he is now topless and tattoos have appeared on his arm, hands and shoulder, there are golden cuffs on his wrist and a ring with a blue stone on his finger also there was a golden crown resting on the unconscious boys head.

"Is he gonna be alright now? Will his legs come back?" newt asked Kailani, desperation clear in his voice. "Yes, he'll be just fine, his legs will be back when he's dry" Kailani replied while looking down at her son. "Why didn't Stiles ever tell me he was a merman?" Scott asked, looking upset because of this. "Scott, stiles doesn't know, I was going to tell him when he turned 17 so he had some time to process it because he would get his tail the day he turned 18, but he disappeared before that so he doesn't know what he is" the sheriff explained to his sons best friend."Guys, I smell something weird" Malia said while sniffing the air. "It smells like death" Liam pointed out. Minho looked at newt with concern in his eyes while newt started sniffing the air as well. "Newt is it what I think it is?" Minho asked the blonde haired boy.

"Cranks" Newt confirmed while grabbing his bow tightly. "Wait, you know what's out there?" Lydia asked with worry clear in her voice. "Yeah, they're some kind of zombies, but you guys can't help us we're immune and you guys are not" Minho explains quick while grabbing his 2 swords of his back. "What do you mean, we can help you Minho most of us are supernatural creatures we'll heal" Kira said while the pack followed Newt and Minho trough the cave while sheriff Stilinski and Parrish stayed with stiles and Kailani. "Trust me, you won't heal, our friends that weren't immune didn't either, " Minho replied as they neared the exit of the cave.

When they exited the cave they saw an army of cranks heading their way. "Stay back" Newt ordered the pack as he and Minho run forward to attack the cranks, Newt started shooting arrows at them while Minho started slashing them with his two swords. "Scott we have to do something, there are two of them against like eighty of them. This isn't a fair fight" Lydia told the young alpha. "I know Lydia but if they're telling the truth we can't help them, we'll die if we do" Scott replied as the pack kept looking at the fight seeing that Newt and Minho already killed one third of the cranks.

"I think they have a good chance at winning this fight" Liam said as he saw Minho kill another crank. "Let's hope they do 'cause I don't want to tell Stiles they died, it seems like they have a tight bond" Derek said when a crank jumped on top of Newt, making him drop his bow and fall down. "NEWT" Minho yelled as he saw Newt fall to the ground with the crank still on top of him. He tried to get to the boy, but was thrown to the ground by a different crank. "Scott we have to do something" Malia yelled as they watched Newt and Minho struggling on the ground while they were both trying to fight off the crank on top of them.

Suddenly they heard two gunshots coming from behind them and saw the cranks on top of the two boys fall down dead. "Need some help?" a familiar voice yelled from behind them making Newt and Minho look relieved as they grabbed their weapons and continued fighting of the cranks. Before the pack has the chance to turn around Stiles ran passed them and into the fight, he shot multiple cranks before he reached the other two boys. He put his gun in his holster and grabbed some kind of pen from the leather bag strapped to his leg, he pushed a button and the pen quickly expanded into a sword.

"Stiles get back here" the sheriff yelled when he, Parrish and Stiles' mom came running from the cave and joined the pack when they saw the fight that was going on. the sheriff's eyes widened when he saw his son fighting all the cranks.Â When Stiles had joined the fight it all happened fast there were only five cranks left. The three of them were busy fighting the cranks off that nobody noticed the crank sneaking up behind stiles before it was to late. The crank jumped on top of the boy and clawed at his stomach, he tried fighting it off but he lost his sword when he fell to the ground. It wasn't long before an arrow pierced through the cranks chest as it fell dead to the ground. Before he could register what happened Newt was sitting down next to him while holding the wound on his stomach close whit his hand.

"Don't worry Tommy everything's going to be alright. I'm here, Minho is here you're going to make don't worry" Newt rattled while trying not to freak out while Minho kneeled down beside him. "Stay awake Thomas, whatever you do don't close your eyes you shank" Minho told his friend who was on the brink of passing out from the pain as the others were running towards their injured friend. Before the pack arrived Stiles had already given into the pain and welcomed the darkness. "He needs to get to the hospital right now" Newt said to the pack who were still a few meters away from them as he picked Thomas of the ground and held him bridal style. He looked up and saw the tears in Lydia's, Malia's and Kailani's eyes, he saw fear in the other's eyes. "Come on, follow me" the sheriff said as soon as he snapped out of his shock and he started leading the way to the car at the edge of the Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you like it, sorry for the long wait. Do you guys prefer it if I keep writing this way or if I start writing from different people's P.O.V?


	4. chapter two ~ the hospital

The door of the hospital opened and Newt entered first with Thomas' unconscious body in his arms, the others following after him. "Please help him" he said to the nurse who said at the desk, she looked at the body he was holding and gasped at the amount of blood that was coming from the wound. She called a doctor and not a minute later a bed was rolled towards Newt so he could lay Thomas down, the moment he let go of Thomas the bed was rolled away quickly to the OR. Hearing the noise going on at the front desk Melissa McCall walked towards it just in time to see a couple of nurses rushing someone to the OR, she looked up to see her son and his friends standing there with worried faces. "Scott what happened? who was that?'' she asked while rushing towards the young boy.

"It's Stiles, mom please he has to be okay. He has to I can't lose him again" the boy said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Melissa brought them to the waiting room and noticed three unfamiliar faces. Noah looked up and noticed Melissa looking at the new people. "Melissa meet Newt Parrish and Minho Yukimura" he said, pointing to the two boys who looked tired and the most worried of all. "And meet my beautiful wife and Stiles' real mother Kailani" he said, pointing to the breathtaking woman who's been clinging to his hand the whole time. "Nice to meet you" Kailani said to Melissa. "Nice to meet you too" Melissa replied and then looked back at the others.

~~~~4 hours later~~~~

They all have been waiting for 4 hours and in that time Newt and Minho told their story about W.C.K.D. And the pack told them about Stiles' life before the maze when finally a doctor came in. "The family of Thomas Winchester" the doctor said while the pack looked at each other confused Newt and Minho stood up and walked over to the doctor. "We're Newt Novak and Minho Winchester" Minho told the doctor. "Alright, Thomas has lost a lot of blood and some important organs were harmed, while operating we lost him 3 times, but he made it trough even though he stopped breathing on his own so we had to put a breathing tube in his throat. Even though he survived the surgery doesn't mean everything is going to be alright, I'm sorry to tell you guys, but Thomas probably won't make it trough the night. We called his father and he is on his way, Thomas is in room 10 on the third floor. I suggest you use all the time you have left to say your goodbyes" the doctor said while tears and shock filled the two boys' eyes.

The doctor left and Newt and Minho walked back to the pack. "Why did they call him Thomas Winchester and not Stiles Stilinksi?" Derek asked instead of wanting to know how the boy is. "I'm sorry to tell you that when Stiles was pronounced death a year ago the hospital erased his files and DNA from the system, someone must have put it back under that name" Melissa replied quickly sounding annoyed at Derek's choice of question.

"What did he say?" Kailani asked, wanting to know the condition of her only child. "The doctor said he won't make it through the night" Newt said quickly before forcing Minho in a hug and hiding his face in Minho's shoulder. Everyone gasped, Noah pulled Kailani into a hug and they both had tears streaming down their face, Melissa wrapped her arms around her crying son, Kira had tears running down her face as she pulled a crying Lydia into a comforting hug, Derek tried to comfort Malia who had tears running her face, Liam was Isaac's shoulder to cry on and Parrish was pacing through the waiting room with a pained face.

"Let's say our goodbyes then" Noah quietly said as he helped Kailani up as he followed Newt and Minho, soon the pack followed as they slowly walked towards the third floor. They stopped before the door of room 10, taking a breath to prepare them for the horror they're about to see and opened the door. The first thing they heard was a lot of beeping equipment, they walked in and gasped at the sight. There Thomas was lying in a bed hooked to all those machines with a breathing tube down his throat.

Minho let go of Newt and let the boy walk towards the bed, knowing Newt needed to be the first one to be at Thomas' side. Newt sat at the edge of the bed and took Thomas' hand in his own. "Hey Tommy I know you don't like this sentimental klunk, I don't either, but I never had time to say goodbye to any of our friends. They were always ripped away so suddenly, I know you're a fighter Tommy and I know you're probably fighting so hard right now to stay with us, to stay with me. But if you want to go I want you to know that it's okay. It's okay..... I understand that, but our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I love you, I always will. Goodbye" Newt said, his voice cracking at the end.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little wooden relic out of his pocket and put it in Thomas' hand, tears started to make their way down his face when Minho walked up to the other side of the bed and grabbed Thomas' other hand. "I don't even know where I could begin to start to tell you how incredible you have been, I know that being with you means we're gonna be able to get through anything. And I....I just, I love you so much. I'm so proud of you for everything that you've accomplished this year, and I am so incredibly happy that I get to call you my best friend. And I can never ever have imagined having a better friend in my life. Thank you for being my best friend" Minho said with a pained voice while trying not to cry.

Suddenly the door of the hospital room crashed open and two guys ran in, shocking everyone in the room. "What do you think you're doing? Get out of my son's hospital room" the sheriff yelled angrily at the two strangers that just entered his room. "Well, last time I checked, he was my son, Dean Winchester, nice to meet you" the shorter one of the two said. "Sam! Dean!" Minho said, sounding happy and relieved at the same time.

"I'm not going to let him die" Dean stated and turned around facing the shocked faces of the pack. "Cas where are you? I need you hear right now Cas" Dean continued with a raised voice till he heard the sound of of wings and a new man appeared in the room and the pack looked at him with surprised faces. The man walked passed the pack and approached the bed that is surrounded by his friends. "Cas you have to save him, you can't let Thomas die, he's a Winchester" Dean said with pleading eyes, the other man who is apparently called Cas nodded in reply.

"I suggest you remove that tube from his throat before I heal him because it won't be comfortable if he's awake" Cas replied. "Are you crazy? That tube is the only thing that keeps him alive, he'll suffocate if you removed it" Scott yelled at the guys while his eyes turned red. "Scott calm down, if you want Thomas to survive you let them do this because Cas is our only hope" Newt said before Sam and Dean even had the chance to pull out their guns and point it at the young alpha. "If this is our only hope let me remove the tube, I'm a nurse so I know how this works" Melissa told them as she slowly walked towards the bed, when they nodded she took near place near the dying boy's head.

She slowly removed the tube and when it was out she heard the heart monitor going slower and slower, making the pack more panicked thinking they just killed their friend. Cas pushed Melissa to the side and slowly touched the boy's head, out of nowhere the boy shot up with a gasp. Before anyone could react Newt had the boy wrapped in his arms. "I thought I lost you" he mumbled in Thomas' hair. "I'd never leave you Newt, you won't get rid of me that easy" Thomas replied softly as he closed his arms around Newt, hugging the boy back. "Welcome back, you shank" Minho said as Newt let Thomas go from the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please let me know what you think, should I keep writing like this or should I statr writing in character P.O.V's?


	5. chapter three ~ The Winchesters

Newt and Minho let Thomas go after hugging him for 10 minutes straight. Noah slowly approached the hospital bed, his son was in and he met the boys whiskey colored eyes with his own eyes. "S-Stiles?" he asked with tears in his eyes and the boy just nods in reply, this is enough for Noah to finally wrap his son in his arms again for the first time in the past 3 years. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you I should've kept you safe" he said as he ended the hug, but grabbed the boy's shoulders to reassure himself that his son was home safe. "It's not your fault dad, you weren't there when it happened and I'm glad you weren't, they killed almost everyone's parents because they wanted to keep their children safe" Thomas replied softly but loud enough for the sheriff to hear. Before the sheriff could ask what he mend Dean jumped in. "Well, this is nice and all but it would be safer for everyone to continue this somewhere else" the oldest Winchester said while looking at Thomas and the sheriff. "What do you mean safer?" Scott asked, not knowing what's going on. "He means that W.C.K.D. is still after us and they have eyes everywhere, so there is a big chance they already know we're here" Newt replied with a serious voice.

"Cas, can you bring us to the bunker?" Sam asked the angel who was sitting next to the hospital bed. "It will take a lot of energy with this many people, but anything for their safety, everyone grab each others hands so I can move everyone at once" Castiel replied and everyone did as he told them and they formed a circle around the bed, Castiel was between Thomas and Dean. The angel grabs their shoulders and when everyone opened their eyes again, they were in some sort of bunker. "Welcome to our house" Sam said as he saw the pack's surprised and confused looks. "Alright the three of you are going to get cleaned up first, there are new clothes in your room and we'll get to know your friends" Dean said when he saw how dirty Thomas, Newt and Minho looked and also because Thomas was only wearing a hospital gown. "Thanks Dean" Minho replied and the three of them walked out of the room, clearly knowing where to go. "So, are you going to introduce yourself or not?" Dean asked the pack when the three boys were out of the room. "I am Scott, I'm a true alpha, this is my mother Melissa she it human, the red haired girl is Lydia she is a banshee, next to her is Malia a werecoyote, the black haired girl is Kira and she is a Kitsune, next to her is my beta Liam, the black haired guy is Derek who is also a werewolf, next to his is his former Beta Isaac, the blonde man is Jordan he is a Hellhound and then there are Noah and Kailani who are Stiles' parents and Kailani is a mermaid" the boy with the crooked jaw said.

"Well, I'm Dean the giant is my younger brother Sam and the baby in a trench coat is our best friend and angel Castiel" Dean explained while he sat down. "Uhm, Dean when you entered the hospital you said Stiles was your son, what did you mean by that?" Isaac asked, making everyone look at him because he asked an important question the rest had forgotten about. "CHUCK, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS TO THEM" Dean yelled when he took in the question. "Who is Chuck?" Kira asked, curious why he is the one who has to explain. "I am, I'm Chuck but you probably know me as God" a voice behind the pack said. They turned around and saw a man who just appeared there. "Wait, you're God?" Malia asked the man, not believing him. "Yes I am" Chuck replied dryly. "Wait a minute, you're Carver Edlund you wrote my favorite book series supernatural about............ Sam and Dean Winchester" Lydia said while slowly moving her eyes from Chuck to Sam and Dean. "Wait is everything about those books real? You are THE Sam and Dean Winchester?" Lydia continues with her voice filled with disbelief. "Yeah, we are" Sam replied while looking at Lydia. "Okay, I'll explain this quick because me and my sister still have a lot of catching up to do and well you know how she is" Chuck said as he looked at Sam and Dean for the last part. "Hey Chuck" Newt said as he, Minho and Thomas walked in, now clean and wearing new clothes.

"Hey guys" Chuck replied while looking at the three boys who just entered as they take a seat. "Okay, uhm how will I explain this, Lydia as you have read my books you know how important the Winchesters are for the world right?" Chuck asked the girl. "Yeah, I mean they stopped the apocalypse" She replied, sounding excited knowing she is in a room with her heroes. "Because the Winchesters are so important I decided the world needed more of them, but they don't have the type of life where they can just have kids and raise them so I decided to give two babies they're blood and another baby the blood of Jimmy Novak, Castiel's vessel, to continue the Winchester bloodline. Which means that the but in order to do so the baby would have the mothers DNA and one of their's so that would make them the father and not the man who impregnated the mother. I'm sorry Noah, but Thomas isn't your son, he is Dean's, Minho is Sam's son and Newt is Jimmy's which means he is Castiel's son. I'm really sorry Noah, but this is better for the world" Chuck replied and he vanished in thin air.

"This must be a lot to take in" Sam said as he saw the look in Noah's eyes. "How did you get here?" Noah asked while looking at Stiles. "After we escaped W.C.K.D we had to keep running, we didn't know where we were going and we ran into the road while we almost got hit by this car and well it was their car, they took us to the nearest city and on the way we told them what happened to us and they told us it would be safer if we came to the bunker with them so we did. In the bunker they told us they were hunters so we told them what we were and Chuck was here so he explained the whole blood thing and he told me about mom and me being a merman thing. Sam and Dean thought us how to hunt and how to fight, we decided this was the safest place for us. But then I started to get sick and Cas couldn't heal it so Newt and Minho thought maybe you or mom would know because it was probably a merman thing. That's why we were in Beacon Hills" Thomas explained to his pack.

"How long ago did you escape?" Noah asked with pain in his voice now knowing Stiles never would have come to Beacon Hills if he didn't get sick, he heard the boy give a heavy sigh. "About a year and a half ago" he said softly and Noah's eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you come home?" he asked as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Because W.C.K.D. is still after us and we didn't want to bring any of you in danger, they already killed Newt's dad because he tried to protect him the first time, they'll do anything to get us back they don't care how many people they have to kill" Thomas explained when they suddenly hear the door of the bunker open and somebody ran downstairs. A red haired girl walked into vieuw making everybody look at her. "We have a big problem" she said while looking at Newt, Thomas and Minho.


	6. chapter four ~ W.C.K.D.

**Thomas' P.O.V**

When I saw the look on Charlie's face when she reached the bottom of the stairs I knew she is serious. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he approached her. "I saw a lot of people coming this way, with a dragon and some weird type of UFO as well" she explained as she pulled a gun from her bag. That's when my heart stopped, there is no other option, W.C.K.D. has found us and they are coming. "How did they find us?" Minho asked, also knowing Charlie is talking about W.C.K.D. "The hospital, they must have some kind of signal if one of us was in a hospital so they would know" I replied while I took my gun from my holster as Minho grabbed his swords and Newt his bow.

"Wait, where did they get a dragon?" Newt asked as he followed me up the stairs with Minho, the hunters and the pack right behind us. "I don't know Newt" I replied when we are all outside and see what Charlie meant. There are bout 20 vans coming this way and when I look up I see a berg is about to land and so is the dragon, what I didn't expect was the person on the dragon who was dropping someone around us, mountain ash.

"What the hell is going on?" Malia asked, keeping her eyes on the dragon. "It's W.C.K.D." Newt replied as he stepped closer to me. "You didn't tell us they have a f*cking dragon" Dean yelled and the dragon and the berg start landing just as the vans stopped and a lot of armed people come out, all pointing their guns at us. The person on the dragon got of knowing that the supernatural creatures can't leave the mountain ash circle. 

The dragon turned back to it's human form and what I saw shocked me, it's Teresa, one of my former best friends, but she betrayed us and because of it Frypan is death. The berg landed and out came Ava Paige and Janson, the 3 of them walked closer towards us. "Hello, Thomas" Ava said as she stopped a few feet away from us. "What do you want" I asked not letting my feelings show. "Thomas, we found a cure for the flare" Teresa explained as she took a step towards me.

"What does that have to do with us?" Minho asked as he stepped forward, now standing next to me. "Nothing with you, but everything with Thomas" Janson explained, not once taking his eyes off me. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly taking a step back. "It's your blood Tom, it doesn't just delay it, no Tom your blood cures it" Teresa said while walking further towards me and I feel Newt pulling me behind his back. "You stay away from him, understand" Newt said while holding me behind him. "I'm sorry Newt but I can't" Teresa said as Janson pushed a button on a remote in his hand and pain exploded in the back of my neck, I dropped my gun and grabbed the back of my neck to try and stop the pan when I saw Newt and Minho do the same.

My neck hurts so much I don't know what's going on but I hear the pack grunts of pain, I look behind me and see them knock out on the ground and one electrocuting grenade near them. Only Newt, Minho and me are conscious now, but because of the intense pain in our necks can't protect ourselves before I know what's happening I feel myself being dragged away and get dropped down near Janson and a small circle of mountain ash is put around me and I feel the pain in my neck stop.

Newt and Minho are still in pain though, and I see the humans being dragged away from the mountain ash circle and they're getting tied up so they can't do anything when they wake up and I see Newt and Minho calm down and they notice I'm not near them anymore. "Stay away from him" Minho said as he wanted to pick up his sword and noticed they were outside of the mountain ash just like Newt's bow and my gun, I looked down and saw my sword was also gone. "Thomas listen to me, the world is dying the flare has been contained because our part of the world has been cut off from the rest of it by the walls they build around it. Soon the flare will spread and the world will die, but you can safe us all" Ava said as she stopped right in front of me, I know we can't win this they're with to much so there is only one thing I can do.

"Please leave them alone" I say as tears start to fill my eyes. "No harm will come to them, I promise Thomas and when we have enough of the cure you can go back to th-" Ava got cut off by the sound of a gun, I looked at her and see blood seeping through her clothes before she fall dead on the ground. Janson is standing right there with his gun still raised. "Janson why did you do that?" Teresa yelled, making it clear for me this wasn't part of the plan. "She was making a promise I can't agree with" Janson stated as he walked towards me, I tried to move back but hit the mountain ash wall. "What do you mean?" Teresa asked and I noticed the pack and the hunters have woken up. "I mean that she was gonna let him go when he did his job, but that's not what I'm planning" Janson smirked as he looked at Teresa. "Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked while looking at his still raised gun pointing in my direction.

"Kill you? No we're going to take special care of you just like I have been doing since you were little" Janson said and the last part really confused me. "What do you mean?" I ask as I press my back against the mountain ash wall. "Did you ever wonder why you are subject A2 if Minho has been in the maze longer than you and he is subject A7? Let me tell you why Thomas" Janson said and walked away from me and towards my dad. "Do you remember Noah? Do you remember when Claudia used to take your son away for a weekend every 2 months, saying they needed a fun weekend together?" Janson asked my dad as he approached him and I saw my dad's eyes go big clearly knowing what Janson was talking about, I am so confused what the hell is going on?

"See Claudia was a friend of mine and she knew we discovered a disease and we were looking for a cure with the help of the supernatural and she of course knew about the merman thing so she told me she could bring Stiles to help us find a cure so she did, the first time she brought him I knew he was something special and that's when we planted the chip in his neck" Janson explained and I was shocked the woman that raised is the reason this happened to me. "Every time she brought him we did tests on him and when they would leave I would wipe his memory and replace them with false ones. I never thought I would say this, but I hated how much I missed having him around when Claudia died, he has always been my favorite and it took me a long time before I was able to convince Ava that he needed to be captured. With him by my side it's up to me to make the new world order, I'll decide who get's to live in the new world" Janson told as he made his way back to me and Teresa.

This can't be happening, why me? I see Janson get really close to me so i move back as far as I can and he just keeps walking my way and before I know what was happening he came into the circle and a tranquilizer was pushed into my neck and it took effect really fast as I blacked out in less than 30 seconds.

**Newt's P.O.V**

This can't be happening, I saw Thomas pass out and Janson was holding up his unconscious body. "Let him go, you don of a b*tch" Dean yelled while squirming in his bonds. "I don't think so, we'll be leaving now" Janson said as he carried Thomas into the berg, Teresa is following right after him as the berg closed. The armed guards get back into the vans and drive away as I see the berg take off as they take my Tommy with them, I feel tears filling my eyes and I feel Minho's arm around my shoulder pulling me into him tight. "Now how do we get out of here?" Liam asked as he sat on the ground. "I'll text Claire, she'll be here soon" I replied quietly as I took my phone and texted Claire she needs to get her ass down here now.

"Minho send Brenda a message that we'll be there as soon as we can, we're getting Thomas back" I said, I won't lose him. "Who was that?" Scott asked as he came closer to me and Minho. "That was Janson but Thomas always calls him rat man" Minho replied as he let go of my shoulder. I hear my phone ping and see Claire replied that she'll be here in 15 minutes, not long after I heard Minho's phone ping signaling he had a message. "It's Brenda, Jorge and her will be waiting for us at the right arm" Minho told us and I nodded in reply.

"Where are they taking Stiles?" Lydia asked as she slowly comes closer, I wish I knew. "We don't know, somewhere in the scorch. That's why we need Brenda and Jorge they know the scorch better than us" Minho replied. "So when are we going?" Kira asked as she joined our little circle. "We? No, no, no. we are not going anywhere, Minho and I will. You won't last a day in the scorch" I replied, I can't bring our friends and family in danger. "Newt, we are coming with you. We lost him 3 years ago and we haven't even had him back a full day. I won't leave my best friend alone again" Scott said, I know he is right, I just don't want to admit it. I hear the sound of a car in the distance, finally Claire. The car pulled up and Claire got out, but I also see someone else getting out, Jack. "What the hell happened here?" she asked as she breaks the mountain ash line.

"W.C.K.D. happened and they took Thomas" I said as we walked towards our human friends and started to untie them. "So, what's the plan?" Claire asked when we were done untying them. "We get Thomas back" I replied as I walked inside to get my stuff.

 


	7. chapter five ~ Soulmates

**Newt's P.O.V**

"Newt, wait, I can go back in time and stop this from happening. I will make them forget Thomas is the cure and where we are" Castiel said as he walked behind me down the stairs, I turn around and look at him with my teary eyes. "Please Cas, I can't lose him, please bring him back to me" I say and before I know it Cas is gone.

~~~~~time skip to when Charlie enters~~~~~~

_(A/N: Cas changed time so he is the only one who remembers what happened)_

"Hey guys" she says and as she sees us she came towards us and pulled the three of us in a hug. "I'm so happy the three of you are okay, don't leave like that again" she said and let go of us. "guys, this is Charlie, she's like our aunt" Thomas explained to the pack. "Claire and Jack will be here soon" Charlie told us, Claire is the daughter of Jimmy Novak so she is my sister and Jack, who is the son of Lucifer, sees Cas as his father which kinda makes him my brother. "At what time do Crowley and Rowena arrive?" Minho asked, this made Thomas look at him in surprise. "Is the full moon tonight?" he asked Minho, hot looking happy about this. "Uhm, sorry, but who are those people?" Lydia asked while the whole pack looked confused. "Claire is the daughter of Jimmy Novak, Cas's vessel, which makes her Newt's sister, Jack is a Nephilim, so he is a half human, half angel, he is the son of Lucifer, but sees Cas as his father, Rowena is a powerful witch and Crowley is the king of hell" Dean explained as he came closer to us.

"Why are you waiting for the king of hell?" Liam asked, sounding confused. "Well, Thomas looses control with the full moon and the safest place for him to be at that time is hell" Sam explained and the pack looked shocked. "You are not sending my son to hell" Noah yelled and pulled Tommy behind him. "Wait, how can he lose control when he just got his powers?" Derek asked. "I had powers before, Poseidon came here and he was being hunted by Lucifer and his army who wanted his power and his trident. He knew he would be killed soon so he passed his power on to me because he knew what I was and said I was the only one he trusted with his powers and Trident, after that I lost control on every full moon" Tommy explained make the pack gasp in surprise.

"My son has the power of Poseidon? I am so proud of you, you will be a great Prince" Kailani said as she pulled him into a hug and Tommy hugged her back awkwardly. "Hello boys" a familiar voice said, we all turned around and saw Crowley and Rowena standing there. "Crowley" Dean said and the king of hell and his mother came closer. "We're here to take the young Winchester to hell" Rowena said casually, Thomas was walking over to them when Crowley stopped him. "Why do you always try to take your weapons with you? you know you murder every demon in hell if I let you" Crowley stated making Thomas sigh as he took off his hip holster that was holding his sword and a few other things and threw it on the table, after that he shrugged off his shoulder holster that's holding his gun.

"Don't forget your moon ring and the Trident" Rowena remembered him, I know he hates not having the trident and now also his ring which is important for merefolk. He walked towards me and handed me his ring and slowly took off his trident necklace, it looks small but Tommy can turn it to it's real size whenever he wants, but keeps it on a necklace so nobody expects that it's the real trident of Poseidon. "Take care of this for me" he says and hands it to me. "Ofcourese" I reply and kiss him on the lips and I hear the pack gasp in surprise. "Don't forget to bring him back early Crowley, tomorrow are the teen choice awards and he needs to be there" Dean said as Crowley, Rowena and Thomas disappeared, going to hell.

**Scott's P.O.V**

What the hell is happening? Since when is Stiles gay? Why do they have to go to an award show? "What the hell" Isaac said before anyone could say anything, I looked at Lydia and she looked hearth broken by the kiss Stiles and Newt shared, Malia looks less bothered by it. "Why do you guys need to go to the teen choice awards?" Kira asked as the shock was still on her face. "W.C.K.D filmed everything that happened to us when we were there and they made movies out of it, so the world thinks we're just actors in a movie and well the movies do really well and because of that are nominated for some awards" Minho explained and the pack listen thoughtfully to him. "Also there are quite some cases for us at movie sets so one of them auditions and if they get the part we can get on set and solve the case" Sam continues.

"There is something else you need to know, W.C.K.D also did this with Tommy's life before the maze and made a TV show out of it" Newt said. "Wait, what? The world thinks they are famous actors and there is a TV show about Stiles, what the hell" I said being shocked by the knowledge. While we were all taking this in I saw Charlie sit down and open her laptop. "Actually Scott, the show isn't entirely about him, he is one of the main characters, but take a look at it" Charlie said and turned her laptop so we all could see, a video appeared and she pressed play.

 

No, this can't be happening, why are they doing this? "This is actually on TV?" Parrish asked with a hesitation in his voice and Newt and Minho nodded in response. "Can we come with you tomorrow?" I ask, I want to know the world my best friend lives in now. "I would have to make a few calls if we can get some more seets" Dean said and left the room. "So, you and Stiles?" Kailani asked Newt, breaking the silence in the room, making Newt blush. "We're Soulmates" He replied quietly.

"What's a Soulmate?" Liam asked carefully. "It's like a best friend, but more, it's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself, because they inspire you. A Soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever, it's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them, nothing can ever change that" Newt said, barely audible.

"Are you sure Newt? There are only a few people who even have a Soulmate and even less who find theirs" sheriff Stilinski asked, clearly knowing more about Soulmates. "We feel each others pain, we can talk in our minds, if I die he dies" Newt replied passionately. "So if your Soulmate dies, you die as well?" Parrish asked, worried for his brother. "Only if they're mated" Castiel explained. "Are you?" Liam asked, his voice full of curiosity. "We are" Newt replied, I look at Lydia and see this knowledge is effecting her. Before I could go and comfort her Dean entered the room again. "I managed to get four extra seats so four of you can come" Dean said, proud of himself.

"Who's going?" I asked the pack, hoping I can go. "I think you should go Scott" Derek said and I looked at him with surprise, I didn't think he cared about this. "Yeah, I agree. Lydia you should go too, you spend so much time trying to find Stiles, you deserve it" I said and Lydia looked at me with a thankful smile. "Is it okay if I go? I wanna spend more time with my brother" Kira explained and we all nodded. "I would if I could but Beacon Hills needs it sheriff, and it's deputy" the sheriff said and Parrish nodded in agreement. "I'll go..........if that's okay with you guys" Malia said and we all nodded. 

"So, Scott, Lydia, Kira and Malia are comming" Sam stated and we all nodded in agreement. "Okay, just so you knowall those people think that you are actors wich means you can't use your own name, lucky for us W.C.K.D already made up names for you as actors to use for the TV show" Dean explained and we all nodded. "Alright, Scott your name is Tyler Posey, Lydia you are Holland Roden, Kira your name is Arden Cho and Malia you're Shelley Henning. Also remember Minho is known as Ki Hong Lee, Newt is known as Thomas Brodie Sangster and Thomas or Stiles as you know him goes by Dylan O'brien" Charlie explained. I'm ready for this, I'm just worried about Stiles spending the night in hell.


End file.
